Kyoya's Never Ending Off Vacation: Sequel
by Artemysia Lee
Summary: Kyoyas off Vacation Sequel!Rah is now in Japan and attending Ouran!How do the other hosts handle her?How does she live her life when shes suddenly faced with a marriage proposal?Feat. 2 new hosts: Akira&Hitsune, both my OCs. KyoOC, plz read the 1st one b4
1. The return of Rah

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction, I do not own Ouran or it's characters. THIS is the only disclaimer throughout this story. The only characters that I own are those that I created in Kyoya's off Vacation, which this is the sequel too. So I would advice you to read that before this. Because you will most likely be lost then. So..yeah...go read it first...

* * *

The new term started and the host club was different. The two eldest members of the club had just graduated last spring and Kyoya and Tamaki were now seniors. Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi were juniors, and the host club was already having costomers coming.

Kyoya sat in his usual position in the back at a table typing up on his laptop. The twins were at a table together with a small group of girls. Haruhi was being herself as usual with her costomers and Tamaki continued with his own. Tamaki desided that he would need more hosts or else the club will not continue. He found two freshmen, one who was a skater punk that knew a way to a girls heart, and the other a very talented musician who played his own melody. Their names were Kaname Hitsune, and Kitsuke Akira. And already, they had costomers. The club was loving the new year already.

The twins had gone on a Europe trip with their mom for a nation wide fasion show. Tamaki flew out to southern Japan with his father where they enjoyed a nice vacation. Kyoya went to America and refused to talk about it. Haruhi stayed home with her father and they acted as what they would call normal. No one thought it was odd that Kyoya refused to talk about his time in America. That was one place none of them had gone.

A few weeks into school, a transfer student showed up in Tamaki's and Kyoya's homeroom. Tamaki was commenting to Kyoya how her japanese accent gave away that she was not a bit japanese at all. Kyoya, on the other hand, was not paying attention as soon as he saw her.

"Kyoya?" He asked his vice-president. "Is anything wrong?" Tamaki asked at lunch later that day. They sat in the cafeteria with the other hosts. Kyoya had been a bit spacy since the transfer student showed up. "Kyoya, do you know anything about the transfer student?"

"Huh? oh, no." He shook his head getting back to his laptop. "Never seen her in my life."

"So this was the high school you told me about, hmm, Kyoya?" He looked up from his laptop to accross the table where Rah was standing behind Tamaki. "Oh, yes, how rude of me..." She said turning to Tamaki. "I'm Rah."

"How do you know Kyoya?" Was the only thing Tamaki could think of. Rah looked at him oddly before turning back to Kyoya.

"You're wondering why I'm here right?" She didn't wait for a response. "Well, I'll tell ya some other time." She said before leaving.

"Kyoya-sempai, Tamaki-sempai, is she that transfer student you were saying about?" Akira asked melochantly. He had his picolo today next to him as he sat there eating.

"Yes." Tamaki said looking at Akira. "When did you get here?" He asked still looking at him. Akira was known to be silent at approaching, as he really looked up to Kyoya and Tamaki in different aspects. Hitsune was like the twins more and more, only with more attitude and looks about it. He refused to cut his hair so that it was natural for a guy, but he liked his long emo-looking bangs that covered his eyes a lot when he falls asleep in class.

"That really isn't important..." Akira said before taking another bite. "But what is, is that there is a girl here that no one knows of, but aparently Kyoya-sempai does..."

"Kyoya-sempai..." The twins said, "Is she your secret lover?"

Kyoya closed his laptop and stood up. "She is someone I met in America...That is it." He said leaving.

"Oooh..." Hitsune said leaning foward, "looks like our shadow king is hiding something that has mysteriously popped up out of nowhere."

"You scare me..." Akira said scootting away. "You're to much like Kyoya-sempai at times..."

"Good." Hitsune said smirking.

"I think they're going to be the next Kyoya-sempai and Tamaki-sempai after the two graduate..." Hikaru said as Kaoru nodded in agreement.

.:With Kyoya:.

He walked out of the cafeteria and into the gardens where he sat on one of the benches. He thought about when he had last seen her, she wasn't there on their flight home. He had seen her the night before, as she had jumped into the tree by the house from out of her window and down to the ground with a bag on her back. She looked up at the house before running off. He wasn't sure if may be she ran away and hid, or if she just left for a while.

"Kyoya!" He looked up to see her grinning at him. He looked at her without any emotion. "Are those the friends that kept leaving messages on your phone?"

"Yes." He said glancing down at his laptop. "Rah, why are you here?" He asked suddenly as she sighed.

"I ended up leaving home the night before you left. I know you saw me leave." She said sitting next to him and looking at the sky. "I tried calling you once I got here, but my parents cut my phone line, so I sort of chucked it out of the window...and it got ran over...I still got my sim card..." She said pulling out the small white card. "You probably guessed why I left...I couldn't take it anymore..."

"What did they do to you before you left? Am I remember correctly, you were bleeding when you left." Kyoya said as she looked away, closing her eyes.

"I blame myself still for their deaths, as you probably know. They just took advantage of the situation, and my mother lost his temper and so did I." She looked at him momentarily.

"Are you living alone now?" He asked her as she nodded.

"One room apartment...I don't know how commoners do it." She complained. "I liked it and all, but it's not big enough too." She stood up. "I was almost tempted to go to Lobelia, their outfits seem easier to run in." Kyoya shook his head as he smirked. "What?"

"Lobelia would eat you alive." He said standing up as well, and grabbing his laptop. "So, how'd you manager to get into Ouran and find a place to live?"

"Stoled some money from my parents, and some suckers walking around." She smirked. "Well, I still need to find my next class...I hate multileveled schools."

"Which class is it?" Kyoya said looking at her schedual. "You're taking...calculus?"

"AP Calc." She corrected. "Why?"

"That's my class." He said as she laughed.

"Geez, I'm getting stuck with you quite a lot here." She said still laughing. "That's what, three classes today out of five?"

"The period after that, we have together as well." Kyoya said pointing to the last period of the day.

She looked down, "Really? What is it?" She looked at it. "P.E?" Her eye brow twitched.

.:The other host:.

"Mama is hanging around with a bad infuence..." Tamaki said overhearing their conversation partly. "Someone who steals from others is not meant to even talk to our Kyoya-kun."

"Right!" The twins said, "We should stop this from going any further."

"Guys, shut up!" Akira said appearring in front of them. "We can't hear so well." Hitsune was standing next to him.

"They have four classes together it sounds like," Hitsune said listening in.

"She's going to try to steal Kyoya-sempai from us!" The twins said devistated like.

"We're going to have to make a plan to distroy any potential relationship of friends or more between them." Hitsune said as the others agreed.

"Sempai...how many times are you going to follow people?" They turned to look at Haruhi. "You always seem to do this...like last year you followed me when I was taken to Lobelia, or when I went to the super market and you guys wanted to come and I told you no...why are you always getting my dad into it too?"

"Ha-haruhi..." Tamaki said, "We were just worring about you."

"So this isn't your first time?" Akira and Hitsune asked Tamaki.

.:The Third Music Room:.

Kyoya and Rah entered the third music room, in deep converstation about something. Tamaki was the only one there at the time, sitting on the couch. When the doors opened he looked over to see them. Kyoya turned and looked at Tamaki who stayed silent. Kyoya went an set his laptop on the table and Rah walked over and sat by Tamaki. He looked at her oddly.

"I'm sorry that I left earlier before we got to talk, Tamaki." Rah said as he still looked confused.

"How do you know..."

"Your name? Simple..." She said smiling, "Homeroom, the teacher called out everyone's name."

"Oh..." He said, "May I ask...How do you and Kyoya really know eachother?"

"His family came to my place over in America for a bit." Rah said, "It was pretty interesting. Kyoya got to experience things I don't think he had here." Tamaki's cheeks tinted a light pink.

"What do you mean, things he got to experience things he hadn't here?" Tamaki said, interested.

"You'd have to ask him about it." She said grinning.

"Our Lord!" The twins yelled out before entering. They looked over and saw Rah with Tamaki.

"Our lord, why is she here?" Hikaru asked.

"Isn't it only the host for the first half hour?" Kaoru questioned.

"Oh, I'm not suppose to be here?" Rah said confused. "I'll head home then." She said standing up. The twins appeared on both sides of her and she narrowed her eyes from one to the other.

"We'll escourt you home, miss...?" They both paused.

"I'm fine, I'll head off though." Rah said stepping away from the two. "I still have to unpack some other stuff." Kyoya looked at her as she backed away from the others before leaving. She turned to face Akira and Hitsune, which caused her almost to fall backwards from jumping. It was obvious now that she was uncomfortable around them.

"Guys, leave her alone." Tamaki said standing up from the couch. Akira and Hitsune stepped to the side and let Rah walk by.

"See ya later." Rah said, sighing and closing the doors behind her.

"Kyoya-sempai, why are you friends with her?" Akira asked him. He stayed quiet, keeping his eyes on his laptop. "Is it true that you two are secret lovers?"

"You don't have to say anything..." Hikaru said.

"Because we all know what your relationship is with her." Kaoru said.

"Really now?" Kyoya said darkly. "And what do you think that relationship consist of, Hikaru, Kaoru?" He said giving them his shadow king look.They took a few steps back away from him. They stayed silent as he glared at them. He soon returned to his lap top.

.:Rah:.

"You're Haruhi, right?" Rah asked a girl that was heading up the flight of stairs.

"Yeah...You're..." She looked at her, not knowing her name.

"Rah." She replied, giving her name.

"Rah...Kyoya-sempai's friend, right?" Rah nodded. "Are you coming to the music room?"

"Nah, I desided to leave...It felt...uncomfortable with so many people there..." Rah lied partly.

"Come by sometime then." Haruhi said, "Since you are Kyoya-sempai's friend, I suppose you'll probably be hanging around with all of us eventually."

"Heh..." Rah rolled her eyes, "I'm not so sure about that." Haruhi looked at her a bit strangely. "You should go though. It's bad for a host to be late." She said turning away from Haruhi, "even if the host is a hostess..." She mumbled as she left. Haruhi looked at her a bit lost.

"How do you...know?" She said under her breath before heading to the room.

Later that night Rah layed on the sleeping bag that she had in her apartment. She ended up getting a new phone with Japanese service. She had entered her sim card, and just starred at the number that she had punched in. Her thumb tracing over the call button. "I can't..." She said flipping it shut. She sighed and set her phone next to her. "I feel bad for just leaving like that..." She pushed herself up and walked into the kitchen to grab a bottled water.

Her phone silently vibrated in the room, her, unaware of it. She slipped the bottle back into the fridge and sat in the living room with a notebook in her hand and pencil in the other. She scetched some stuff from back in America. "I guess I need to get use to the surroundings here..." She said, her phone still vibrating silently in her room. She closed the book and put it away, walking to her room to sit on her sleeping bag.

"Wha-? Someone called me?" She said seeing her phone vibrating. She flipped it opened, not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Rah?" Ian's voice came.

"Yeah...I was going to call you earlier...but I didn't know how much the time is different." She said into the phone.

"Call me anytime, it doesn't matter." He said softly in the phone. "You know your parents are still searching for you... They miss you."

"I'm not going to return." She said to him. "I can't be around them anymore."

"Rah, what really happened the night you left? I was only able to see you for a split moment when you ran by me, blindly." He said, sounding worried, "You were bleeding..."

"We got into a fight...My mother dislocated my arm, but I was able to put it back, it's still acting a little funny, then she also busted my lip when she hit me." Rah said, thinking back on it. "I'd really rather not remember it..." She sighed. "I just had to leave..."

"I understand." Ian said calmly. "Remember that if you ever want to return, you always have us to help you out too." Rah smiled to herself.

"Yeah, I know." She said, "It's starting to get late over here, Ian..." She said as she heard him sigh.

"Be careful over there. Especially now that you don't have people that you can trust." Ian said, "I still don't fully trust that one guy that you brought along with you when you were back here."

"He's trustworthy, don't worry." Rah said as he rolled his eyes.

"Allright. I'll talk to you later, Rah." He said to her.

"Yeah, I'll give you a call tomorrow if I can." She replied before they got off. "Ian..." She sighed plopping herself onto the sleeping bag, "That hurt..." She said rubbing her head.

.:Kyoya:.

After the day's host club, him and Tamaki were the last to leave. Tamaki pestering him more and more about Rah. He refused to answer any questions about her, or his stay in America. That night, his father discussed about Rah's disappearance, and how her parents called here to let them know, in case she was in Japan. He was able to asure his father that Japan was the last place she would be, and if she was, why she would be anywhere near them. He wasn't sure if his father believed him, but he could tell his brothers and mother did.

The rest of the night went normal, and had nothing to worry about. He soon went to sleep, thoughts keepping him awake. The TV in the other room could be heard into his. Something about a cerial killer around in the area. He didn't think nothing of it as he drifted to sleep eventually.

* * *

Next time- .:Tamaki Telling the preview:.

It's just been strange having Rah around, she and Mama must have done something back in America! Mother should not keep secrets from Father! Wait!?! Is Mother...Flirting?! There has to have been something if she can make Mother flirt...This is insane!

.:The Twins:.

Our Lord, everyone has someone, just like our brotherly love.

.:Tamaki:.

But this is Kyoya...


	2. Breakfast planning

A few days past, and it was then the weekend, Saturday. Kyoya woke up around ten in the morning, and not fully awake then either. He noticed he had three missed calls on his phone, two of them being from Tamaki, the third, from Rah. Rah had changed, he had noticed. She smiled a lot more than before, and she wasn't messing around with the wrong crowd. He supposed that her leaving her family must had been a relief for her. Even if the deaths of her brother and sister was still on her, she didn't show it.

She didn't tell him that she still talked to Ian and the others. There was still things that she hid from him. She had shown the host that they don't want to get on her bad side all ready, which Kyoya was amazed at how much she held back from trying to throw Hitsune out the third music room window. She had already sent Akira to the nurses office after busting his lip open, and bleeding nose. He knew she held back, but the others didn't. She finally had calmed down and left before anything else could become her weapon.

He flipped his phone opened and saw he had some messages on his phone. He put in the password and listened. The first two were Tamaki trying to wake him up apparently. The third from Rah as he expected. "Hey Kyoya! Um...I am extremely bored, because without anyone to annoy and argue with, it gets sort of boring...and I was actually thinking about calling Tamaki, but no offence, your friends scare me...except for Haruhi, because I can relate with her...yes, I am aware that she is a girl...Well...can you call me back because I am extremely bored, and have no clue what is in this town, considering this is still within my first week or so here...I haven't explored yet...well, bye?" He laughed slightly at her idioticy that she displayed in her voice.

He got dressed and left his room. Everyone had eaten as usual, considering he was usually the last to wake, so he just had some toast and left with his laptop in a bag with his notebook. He let one of the maids know, as so no one would think he ran away. After swallowing the rest of his toast, he pulled out his phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line said.

"You still bored?" He asked, mused.

"You bet I am." Rah said, sighing. "I thought maybe you died or something."

"I never wake up before ten on the weekends." She laughed a bit.

"I'll note that." She said as he rolled his eyes. "So Kyoya, are you just going to taunt me by asking I'm bored, then telling me you're to busy?"

"How did you know?" He said, as he also knew she was probably glaring at the phone. "It's either stay at home, and be bored, be dragged around by Tamaki and the others being bored, or do something with you, and hope I don't get bored."

"I have every right to hang up on you now..." She mumbled into the phone.

"But you aren't?" He asked her as she scowled. "To predictia-" There was a click. "Hello?" he looked at the phone. _She hung up on me..._

He called her back, but she didn't answer. _Stubborn girl.._ He walked to the limo that he normally rode in, and slid into it, closing his phone.

"Where to, Kyoya-san?" The driver asked.

"..." Kyoya thought for a moment, "I'm still a little hungry, can you drive me to a resturant?"

"Kyoya-san, I can assure you that most restrurants stopped serving breakfast by now."

"Oh well, I'll get an early lunch then." He said as the driver started the limo up and started to drive off. Kyoya tried to call her again, and she still didn't answer. _Idiot...now I know how Tamaki feels whenever I dismiss his calls._ He scowled mentally.

His phone started to go off, and he looked at it. _Heh...so you refuse to answer, but you call me back?_ He flipped the phone open, "Yes?" He said simply.

"Sorry about that..." She said laughing, "Sort of fell off my couch and busted my skin open on my elbow." He sighed in annoyance. "You actually thought I hung up on you, didn't you?"

"No." He said, as she laughed.

"What are you using, telepathy?" She said still laughing.

"No, I'm conjuring spirits to go and make watch you at all times." She fell silent on the other line. His driver looked at him oddly. "Rah?"

"You've been around those twins to long, Kyoya." She said. "I'm still bored though..." She whined plopping down onto the couch.

"Where are you at?"

"My apartment..."

"Obviously..."

"Shut up." She said, "Why don't you have your spirits tell you where I'm at?"

"..." He stayed quiet, looking at the phone oddly. "I don't conjure spirit you know."

"I know." she said, "Meet me at the school, considering that's the only place I really know..."

"When?" He asked.

"With ten minutes?" She asked him.

"Okay, I'll be there." He said as they hung up. "Can you get to the school in ten minutes?" He asked his driver who nodded.

"Kyoya-san, may I ask, who was that on the phone?" His driver asked him.

"Someone I know from school." He replied. His driver nodded, disbelievingly. They arrived at the school and Kyoya got out of the car. Rah was wearing some loose black and blue jeans that were covered in chains with a hoodie, and black skater shoes. "Still the same I see." He said amused.

"Same for you. You still look like a stuck-up rich bastard." She said, her hands in her back pockets as she rocked on her feet. "Even out of school."

"Do you want to get in?" He gestured towards the limo. She stuck her tounge out.

"You know I hate limos." She said, "Come on, use this opportunity to use those sticks you call legs."

"Kyoya-san, are we going to be giving her a ride?" His driver asked him.

Kyoya shook his head, "I'll call for you later, I'm going to walk around with her." His driver looked astounded.

"Don't worry sir, I'll take care of little Kyoya here for ya." Rah said grinning at the driver, her dark make-up intimmidating the driver, who unconviently nodded, before leaving.

"I think you scarred him." Kyoya noted.

"Ah, just another one." Rah said, turning towards him. "So, what is here in Japan that isn't in America...and don't just say more Japanese people and less Americans."

"The people here aren't so scarey looking like they are there." He said, causing her to hit him in the arm. "I think you just left me a bruise." He said rubbing his arm.

"Good." She said, "Let's go, Kyoya." She said starting to run down the street.

"Why are you running that way?" He called.

"Because it's moving somewhere, unlike you are." She called back as she ran down the street. He ended up catching up to her as she reached the corner of the block. "Damn... these blocks are harder to run on for some reason..." She said regaining her breath a bit.

"You seemed... hyper..."

"I'm bored, how many times do I have to say it?!" She yelled at him. He sighed while rolling his eyes. "I'm kind of hungry...Where's a good place to go for breakfasts?"

"You haven't eaten yet?" He asked her as she gave him a blank look.

.:Tamaki:.

"Sempai..." Hitsune's voice came over the phone, "Akira and I have found something interesting..."

"What is it?" Tamaki questioned.

"You have to come and see..." Akira's voice came. "Bring everyone but Kyoya and Rah..."

"Right..." Tamaki said, "Where are you guys at, anyways?"

"At this resturant a few blocks away from school." They both said.

"Okay, I'll get everyone..." Tamaki said, as they hung up. He called the others, all but Haruhi came to his house to get a ride there. Haruhi was busy with chores and other stuff to be able to come.

"Our lord, why are we going here?" The twins chimed. The two host that graduated last year were in the car as well.

"Where is Kyo-chan? I want to see him." Honey said holding onto bun-bun.

"Akira and Hitsune just told me to call you guys and to come to the resturant that they're at." Tamaki said, "They told me not to call Kyoya or Rah..."

"Do you think maybe it has to deal with Kyoya-sempai?" Hikaru asked Kaoru.

"And with Rah?" Kaoru questioned as well.

.:The Resturant:.

The twins arrived at the resturant with Tamaki, Honey, and Mori. They sat down with Akira and Hitsune in a booth. "So, why did you call us here?" Tamaki asked first.

"That." Akira said gesturing over to a table where two people sat eating and talking. The twins and Tamaki dramatically went into their world talking to themselves.

"Kyo-chan has a friend!" Honey said smiling, "Isn't that nice, Takeshi?"

"Ah..." Is all he said.

"Who are you two?" Hitsune asked them.

"This is Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai. They were apart of the club last year." Tamaki said, "So be respectful to them."

"Right, sempai." The two said turning back to Kyoya and Rah.

"Akira, did you bring it?" The twins asked as Akira smirked.

"Of course." He said, "Hitsune, they want to use it."

"Of course, who wouldn't." Hitsune said pulling out a small brief case. "This is a secret weapon of ours." Akira pulled out a laptop and opened it. He started to type vigoriously.

"We've been working on this since middle school and it's finally complete." Akira said as the twins grinned at them, Hitsune opened the brief case. Tamaki and Honey looking curiously at it, Mori sat there and looked at it, not really showing any curiousity in it, even if he was. Hitsune pulled out a small thing that looked like a fly. He then pulled out a small sack full of them. "Hitsune, release them." Akira said as Hitsune nodded. "It's our latest technology that allows us to use the senses of hearing, and sight. We can hear anything they say, and we can see what they are doing, their heart beat, their body heat, and once Hitsune and I finish the latest program, they will also be able to tell emotions as well."

"You are going to be some scary scientist when you grow up." Tamaki muttered.

"Thank you." They chimed together.

"But becoming a scientist is only my second option." Akira said, "I want to become a great composer, and instomentalist."

"Scientist is my second option too." Hitsune said, "I'd like to be known for BMX competitions and skate boarding ones first."

"We don't want to be like our fathers." They said in usion.

"They're kind of scary..." Honey said, "in the way that Hika-chan and Kao-chan are."

"Sorry about that..." The said, "We think..."

"Hitsune, have they reached yet?" Akira suddenly changed the subject.

"Yeah, I only released two though."

"Good." Akira said as he pulled out a pair of headphones that had multiple ear pieces. "Invention from when we were seven."

"Aki-chan and Hi-chan are really smart." Honey said as he put an ear piece in.

"Thank you." They said as they started to listen. They had the menus up on the edge of the table, hoping that no one would notice them. Akira had a hold of one controler, and Hitsune had the other. They all listened closely while looking at the screen.

"Do you still talk to Ian?" Kyoya asked Rah as she took a bite.

"No, I called him once, but he got mad at me because I didn't tell him I was leaving." She told him.

"Who's Ian?" Hikaru questioned.

"Maybe it's her brother." Kaoru quessed.

"He got even more mad when I told him about my siblings being killed." Rah said, knowing only herself that she was lying to him. She still talked to Ian, he was a little upset that she left without saying good-bye, but they still talked, but she wasn't going to let anyone, especially Kyoya know about it. "He said he would have went to the funeral, but even if he tried, my parents wouldn't let him."

"So, Ian's not her brother..." Kaoru said.

"Is it her boyfriend?" Hikaru asked.

"It would be her ex-boyfriend if they haven't talked since she left America." Hitsune said.

"Which could also mean that her and Kyoya-sempai are on a date..." Akira said as him and Hitsune looked at eachother.

"We have to break up this date, then." Tamaki said, "Remember, we don't want her around Mama!"

"Right, our lord!" the twins said.

"Why don't you want Kyo-chan and his friend to be friends?" Honey asked.

"She's a bad person." Tamaki explained, "She killed her own siblings, and then ran away from America to Japan."

"She's a murderer?" Honey asked as he went white in the face. "Kyo-chan shouldn't be around that type of person."

"Exactly why we have to prevent this relationship any further." Akira said, "Hitsune, do you want to take care of it this time?"

"Sure..."

"No! Let Takeshi and I take care of it." Honey said as the others looked at them. "Come on Takeshi."

"Ah..." Mori said as they made a plan.

Everyone listened to their plans, not paying attention to the bugs that were easedropping on Kyoya and Rah.

"You do know your friends are spying on you, right?" Rah questioned Kyoya who nodded.

"I realized that when they first entered." He said as she smirked.

"Want to be evil?"

"Already am." She glared at him momentarily. "But please, continue."

* * *

Preview for the next chapter:

"Honey-sempai, what _is_ your plan?"

"It's a secret Tama-chan!"

"Ah..."

"Are we actually going to give them a preview or not?"

"R-Rah when did you-?"

"The back door was opened." There is an anime fall. "In the next chapter, we get to find out the two plans, and see them go into action. Hmm...I wonder if my plan will work."

"Of course it wont! The good guys always win!"

"Tamaki...there is no bad guy..."


	3. a deadly date to offer

Honey and Mori discussed their plan as the others approved and gave them other ideas. Kyoya and Rah had their plan layed out, and calculated correctly as they hoped it would go. They sent Honey and Mori off and the others watched.

They approached the table and Kyoya and Rah looked at Honey and Mori. "Kyo-chan!" Honey said smiling. "Do you think Takeshi and I can sit with you two?"

"It's a surprize to see you two here." Kyoya said looking from one to the other. He scooted over in the booth so they could sit down, Mori next to Rah, and Honey next to Kyoya.

"We came down to see the others, since we had this weekend off. But we desided to come to breakfast first here, and we found you!" Honey said as Kyoya stayed his normal self. Rah was looking at Honey to Mori to Honey to Mori a few times. "Hi! I'm Honey and that's Takeshi." Honey said turning to Rah.

"Hello." She said, "I'm Rah." She glanced at Kyoya. They hadn't planned on them to come over.

"Rah-chan!" Her eye kind of twitched.

"Why -chan?" She asked him.

"Because I'm older than you." He said smiling, and holding bun-bun. She looked at Kyoya for an explaination.

"The two of them graduated last year." He explained, "They were apart of the club." She nodded in understandment.

"I'm going to step away for a moment and you guys can talk." She said as Mori got out of the booth for her to get out. "I'll be back momentarily."

"Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, may I ask..." Kyoya said looking from one to the other, slightly darkly. "Why are you here really?"

"Kyo-chan, what is your relationship with Rah-chan?" He asked bluntly. Kyoya looked at him, his composer failling to stay, and the shock of Honey-sempai's straight to the point showing.

"It is nothing that you should concern yourself with." He said to Honey.

"Kyo-chan..." Honey said, his eyes starting to tear. "Are you trying to hide something from us?"

.:Rah:.

Rah stepped away from the table and walked over to the one where the other hosts sat, and slid in next to Hitsune and Akira. The hosts jumped as she sat down, looking at her with caution, as how she dressed was not very lady-like and unlike any other girl at Ouran. "So..." She said looking at one to the other. "Who's bright idea was it to stalk Kyoya?"

The hosts just looked at her, scared to answer. She rested her elbows on the table, and let her fingers build a bridge for her to rest her chin on. She closed her eyes momentarily waiting for someone to answer. She opened them abrubtly as no one answered. "Well?"

"Well, you see..." Akira started, slowly closing his laptop. Her eyes darted to him, causing him to pause, "Hitsune and I came here for breakfast and you and Kyoya-sempai were here, and Hitsune thought it be best if we called Tamaki-sempai, and that's how it started. We didn't stalk you at all, Rah-sempai..." Akira swallowed hard. Her eyes darted to Tamaki.

"You really do not want to see me when I'm mad." She spoke directly to Tamaki. "Or else, you won't be around for your clubs anymore, Tamaki." There was a silence, that scared the five that sat there avoiding eye contact with her. Her evil looks disappeared as her phone rang.

"Yeah?" She said in english. Kyoya met her eyes as she stood up from the table. She walked over to a empty area to the side. "Ian, what's wrong? You sound a bit in shock."

"What is she saying?" Tamaki said as they tried to listen.

"She's talking to someone named Ian." Hitsune translated, "Something must have happened because she said he sounded shocked."

"When do you know english?" Tamaki asked him.

"My mother is half english." He explained.

"What?! You're kidding!" She said leaning against the wall. "They can't..." She listened into the phone, as she slid against the wall so she was sitting against the wall. "No! I don't care if I take over that stupid company, but still...they are horrible with kids...they can't have another."

"Sounds like someone is having a kid...and they're bad with them." Hitsune said listening.

"Ian, you know they hate me..." She said, "Why would my parents want me to return other than to just disown me?"

"Apparently her parents don't like her." Hitsune said, "So, obviously she has to be here on her own."

"Is that even legal?" Akira asked him. Hitsune shugged.

"WHAT?!" She screeched which caused Kyoya, Honey, and Mori to approach, while other looked over. "Right...I'll talk to you later..."

"Rah, what happened?" Kyoya asked her, walking over to her.

"My parents..." She said looking at him, "Are coming to Japan." Kyoya looked at her as her eyes were wide. "And...they're expecting another child."

"Where in Japan are they coming too?"

"Your place, Kyoya...to seal the deal they couldn't back then." She said, barely above a whispher. She kept getting more and more quiet as she spoke. Kyoya pulled her up after she took his hand.

"We're leaving here then." Kyoya said to her as she nodded. He turned towards the other hosts, "Say nothing to no one." He said with one of his glares. They all nodded at once, not fully understanding the situation, but understanding enough. They walked outside where Rah was visiably trying to force herself to return to her normal state.

"Kyoya..." She said after a few minutes of walking. "...I'm sorry..." He sighed as they still walked, he didn't know what to say, and neither did she.They soon reached the apartment that she was staying in. "You want to come in?" She asked him as she opened the door. He looked at her, and nodded as they entered.

.:Kyoya's house:.

"Yoshiro-san, the girl that you discribed to us as Rachelle Marie Jenkins has been spotted." The limo driver told Kyoya's father as he sat behind his desk. The back of the chair facing the room. "Kyoya-san is with her right now."

"This is make Danica and Raymond Jenkins very pleased to hear." Yoshiro said turning to face the driver. "Find out as much as possible about Rachelle, and try to find out where she lives. She will have a very unpleasent surprise waiting for her."

"Right, Yoshiro-san." He said before leaving.

Yoshiro turned his chair again, speaking to himself, "Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya...what have you gotten yourself into..."

.:At Rah's:.

"You haven't mentioned anything to your parents about me being here, right?" Rah asked Kyoya as they sat in her living room area.

"I told them that I didn't know anything about your whereabouts." He said as she nodded.

"That's good." She said laying on her back and looking at the ceiling. "I guess I should have asked Ian when they were suppose to arrive."

"You told me you didn't speak to Ian anymore." Kyoya said as she looked away from the ceilling to the wall furthest away from Kyoya.

"Rarely." She said, "He imforms me about stuff like that." He looked at her, disbelieving, and confused onto if he should believe her or not on it. She sat up and looked at him, "I can't leave my apartment until they leave...damn...that means I'll miss school."

"You're upset about that?" He asked her as she grinned.

"Well, it's no fun if you just stay home when you ditch class." He smirked as she layed back down on her back. "And anyways, I don't need P.E."

"Why not?" Kyoya mused.

"I do enough runnin' all ready." She said, "I mean, like back in America that day you were there...I didn't run much because I didn't want to get in more trouble for losing Ohtori's youngest son." She closed her eyes and sighed. "It's not even late, is it?"

"Only about noon."

"Dammit..." She cursed under her breath. "I wish it was later..." She noticed the small hint of questioning look on his face. "It's easier to steal stuff when it's later at night."

"You never change, do you?"

"Yes I do!" She said, sitting up. "Have you not noticed, I haven't hit you yet in my stay so far?! Or that I haven't lost my temper, cursed anyone out, or even...or even...um..." She paused in thought. "I smile and laugh more!"

"That's because your millions of miles away from your parents." Kyoya said as she scowled. "And you have nothing holding you back."

"Damn you..." She said rolling onto her back, and putting her hands behind her head. She glared at him as he smirked. "Shut up..." She said before closing her eyes. "Let's see, tomorrows Sunday...My parents normally leave either on Fridays or Saturdays so they can have a day or so to get use to the time zone change...which means they should be here by tomorrow the latest, unless their coming next week, then that would be better." She said to herself, calculating out her plan in her mind. "They don't like staying from home more than two weeks, so that would be the latest the would stay..."

"You really think this all through, don't you?" He said as she opened her eyes.

"I did it a lot. I knew when I could throw parties and not worry about being caught, or getting in trouble for it." She said simply. She looked at Kyoya, "You are going to have to imform me on everything they do while in your house, everything." She sat up and then stood up abrubtly. "Kyoya! I should get out of the house before they come and I have to go into hiding."

"How do you know that they are-" Before he could finish his sentence, she pulled him off the ground and out the door.

"Here." She said tossing his a skateboard that she had grabbed on her way out. "You do know how to ride it, right?"

"Um...not really." He said as she sighed shaking her head.

"Okay, hopefully your smart ass can learn quickly." She said as she set hers on the ground. "Just try not to fall or get hurt." She said, stepping off with it. "It's easy once you get the hang of it, Kyoya." She said jumping over a trash can as she skated down the street.

_This is going to be hell...I can tell..._ Kyoya thought as he looked up to see Rah down a few blocks allready waiting for him.

After a few falls, and a few more tries, he finally got ahold of it and caught up with Rah who was laughing so hard, she couldn't skate for a few minutes. After regaining her composer, they skated off down the streets of the commoner part of town. It kind of scared Kyoya of the way things looked. It was the downtown area, the worse part of the city.

They stopped at a drug store, and Rah ran in to get something. She came out with some water and tossed it to Kyoya. "Trust me, you'll want it." She said, putting the others in her bag. "So where do you want to go, Kyoya?" She asked him as she skated backwards, talking to him.

"There really isn't much to do in the city. Tamaki and I usually go out of the city to other places." Kyoya said as she scowled.

"Damn you..." She said turning around and speeding up some. Kyoya smirked at this, and sped up as well. "Well, let's see...there's always the park... I don't normally go in the rich part of town, to dangerous...wait...dangerous...let's go!"

.:Ohtori Household:.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins, how lovely for you to come all the way out here." Yoshiro said shaking their hands. "I have some interesting news to give you, but I believe you would prefer to rest, wouldn't you?"

"That would be nice, Yoshiro-san." Raymond said, as him and his wife smiled. "Is the news you have to report to us of any major importance?"

"It can wait. We are going to have a special guest come tonight, in your honor." He said, an evil smile perched on his lips. "It should make things exciting."

"That sounds nice." Danica said smiling sweetly.

"Here, I'll have one of my servants show you to your room." Yoshiro said as one servent appeared and took their bags and led them to a room. _One splendid night awaits us in this household. Kyoya, you do not need to be around that girl any longer, she is a bad influence, if I remember correctly._ He thought leaving towards his study.

The phone rang and finally someone picked up.

"Hello father." Kyoya's voice came over the phone. "Do you need something?"

"Tonight we are going to have a nice dinner. Why don't you invite that lovely lady that you've been hanging around with tonight?" Yoshiro said coolly.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asked him as him and Rah exchanged glances.

"No, son. The newest one." He said, the wicked smirked on his lips once again. "What is her name, Rachelle I believe?"

"Father, I am sorry to displease you, but Haruhi is the only female that is around me mainly." He said sternly, "I do not know any Rachelle other than that of the Jenkins kid, but she is not in Japan, didn't you say?" He looked at Rah who was really confused on what was happening.

"Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya...You should know better by now than to lie to me." He said as Kyoya scowled slightly. "I know all about what's been going on, Kyoya. Bring her tonight, we would love to see her again, and your sister would love to meet her as well."

"Father..." Kyoya said now knowing what to say. "I don't know what your talking about." He said finally.

"Kyoya, son, stop trying to lie yourself and to me." Yoshiro said as Rah took the phone from Kyoya.

"Yoshiro-san, I'm Rachelle." She said into the phone. Kyoya looked at her like she was crazy. "but remember, I said to call me Rah, or else I'd kill ya? I'm still sticking with it."

"Ah, so you are there." He said his smirk growing. "Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love too." She said smuggly before closing the phone, making it hang up.

"Have you gone crazy?" Kyoya asked, "He's planning something."

"As am I, Kyoya." She said smirking darkly. "We have planning to do..." She said, handing him his phone back, "Let's just say, tonight...is going to be interesting..." she turned around to start to skate off again, "Very interesting..."

* * *

.:Preview:.

Next time, is it really as everything plans to go? What does Rah's plans have to do against Yoshiro's? Hmmm...I wonder what's in store? Hey, Rah, why'd you tell him you'd come?

That's no one's business...you'll just have to wait till the next chapter, Akira.

You're not suppose to say who I am!

Anyways...next time should be interesting, don't you think?

Hitsune, when did you show up?


	4. a different side to Kyoya and Rah

As a forwarning...the preview lied...eheheheh...so yeah...enjoy...

* * *

"Kyoya, what is your father like?" Rah asked as they returned to her apartment. "Apparently he's a tad bit evil, because I don't think you get that from your mother, right?" She looked at him as she set her skateboard against the wall by the door.

"He usually doesn't do things unless he has a plan." Kyoya told her as she walked into the kitchen, and put the waters in the refridgator. She came back into the room.

"What would turn his plans astray?" She asked him as he stood there, not sure what to do. She walked into the other room, her bedroom. "Keep talking, I can hear ya where ever in this tiny place."

"Something he wouldn't expect for his plans."

"What do you think his plans are?" She walked out of her bedroom and into the bathroom and set some towels in there.

"Either to ruin your life more by sending you back with your parents, or to get a better deal with your parents on any new office buildings and hospitols he wishes to invest in over in the states."

"Damn..." Rah said, "Or he can do both, can't he?"

"Or that." Kyoya said as she smirked. "That smirk worries me, Rah." He said, sitting down finally.

"My parents, and your family still all think that I'm that punk kid that dealt with thievery and mischieve...right?"

"Yes...and you still are. What's your point?" He asked as her smirk turned into a grin.

"Prove them wrong." She said, going into the bathroom again and turning on the water in the shower. "Show them that Rachelle Marie Jenkins is better off in Japan." She said through the closed down. "I'm gonna jump in the shower momentarily. If you want, I have some video games out that are plugged into the TV if you want to play."

He looked at the TV where a PS2 slim was plugged in. Attached to the PS2 was a mat. "What the hell is this?" He asked looking at the mat. She popped her head out to see what he was looking at.

"It's called DDR, really fun game...you should try it...beginner for you though." She said before closing the door. She got into the shower and took one. About a half hour later she came out fully clothed and a small towel over her short black hair. She looked over at Kyoya who was attempting at DDR. She stayed quiet, watching for a moment as he played, missing not a lot of arrows, but still a good ammount. "Kyoya..." She said grinning, holding back laughter. "I think you need lessons." She said sitting on the floor behind him. "That or you just don't have any talent."

He sat down next to her, out of breath. "That game..." He said, breathing heavily, "...is worse than P.E." She laughed at his comment.

"If you want, you can use the shower." She said as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. He stood up, his eyes still on her, questioning her a bit. "The towels are in my room, by my bed. Then in the shower, there is shampoo and conditioner. Be careful in the shower because it can get slippery if your not careful." She looked at him, like he was crazy since he continued to look at her like she was. "What?!"

"Are you feelling sick or something?" He asked as she laughed.

"No, why? You think I'm conspiriting to catch you in the shower, or in a towel, get pictures, and make a magazine with them to give them to the girls that fantasize about you every waking moment of their life ever since they met you?"

"You said that a little to serious for my liking Rah..." He said as she jumped to her feet.

"The sad thing is that there are some girls at school that are like that." She said going in her room to get the towel for him. "But don't worry, I won't peek..." She said smiling at him. "Trust me on it..." She said, pushing him to the bathroom. "Now take a shower, Kyoya...I don't think you would want your dad to think I did anything to you...do you?" She said, pausing.

He stayed quiet as he got into the shower and she entered her room. Kyoya's phone went off while he was in the shower and Rah answered it, seeing it was Tamaki who was calling.

"Hello?" Rah answered, sitting on the floor.

"Wait, did I dial the wrong number? I thought I was calling Kyoya..." Tamaki said, confused.

"You did." Rah said sweetly. "But he can't talk right now."

"Why not?"

"He's just taking a shower after a little work out he went through." She said simply. "And it's nothing perverted like you are thinking, Tamaki."

"This is Rah, right?"

"Of course it is." She said bluntly. "Who else would it be?"

"Kyoya." She stared at the phone, wishing Tamaki was infront of her so she could smack him hard.

"Anyways, Tamaki, do you need Kyoya for anything?" Rah asked rolling onto her stomache. "Anything important other than anything useless."

"It's something that I must speak to Kyoya too, and no one else must overhear." He said trying to act serious.

The bathroom door opened and Rah looked over to see Kyoya with a questioning look on his face. He didn't have his glasses on, but was in a pair of jeans with a towel on his head, drying his hair. "Rah, who's on the phone?" She looked at him, her mind going blank on any language she ever knew.

"Is that Kyoya?" Tamaki said into the phone.

"Y-yeah...K-Kyoya..it's Ta-tamaki..." She said handing the phone to him.

"Rah...are you okay? You look a little red." He said as she rested her head on the door frame to her bedroom.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." She said, trying to recompose herself. _What the hell is wrong with me!?! What the hell is this feelling inside me...if it continues, I might as well be sick..._ She thought finally getting herself back to normal.

"Rah, do you think I could throw my shirt in the washer?" He asked as he covered the mouth piece to his phone.

"Y-yeah, it's downstairs, I'll take it so you can talk on the phone." She said as he handed the shirt to her. He nodded, finding the way she started acting a bit weird, and very unlike her. "I'll be back in a bit." She said before leaving the apartment. _What the hell?! Something has to be wrong with me! Seriously! I'm such an idiot if I get sick because of this!_

"Kyoya..." Tamaki said calmly as Kyoya returned to the phone.

"Hmm?" He asked, still drying his hair.

"I have so many questions for you now that I did five minutes ago." He said, Kyoya being able to tell Tamaki was holding back from bursting.

"What are they, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked sitting on the floor.

"May I ask..." He said before speeding drastically up in speaking. "What are you doing at her house? In her shower? What are you doing with her at all?! Kyoya! She's changing you! And we don't think she's the type of person that should be hanging around you." He said in about one breath, maybe two.

"First off, Tamaki." Kyoya said, remaining calm and cool. "I'm at her house because as you saw earlier, we were trying to eat breakfast."

"I know that! YOU left me with the bill!" He said bluntly.

"Second off, I played this very odd video game, and she let me barrow her shower." He explain, still without any emotion. "Third off, she is someone I met in America, and if you hadn't realize, she doesn't make friends so easily." Tamaki let out a sigh of annoyance. "Does it bother you that I am around someone that is not in the club, Tamaki?"

"No, it bothers me that you are off flirting, and is going to lower the profits we make in the club, because no one will go to you if they see you off with some... some..." He could think up a word for it, "Some girl who doesn't even belong in Ouran, let alone, Japan."

"Tamaki, you are the last person I would think would ever say that." Kyoya said harshly towards him. Tamaki apparently was shocked by the change of attitude in Kyoya's voice.

"Kyoya..." Tamaki said, sounding a bit hurt. "Have you not seen it yourself? Ever since she's come here, you've...you've become like a different person." He said, continuing with, "It's a person that is almost nothing like the old shadow king, or mother was ever like. You've never acted like this with anyone else...Kyoya...what happened in America?"

"Now isn't the time for this Tamaki." Kyoya said looking over to see Rah entering the apartment. "We'll discuss this matter later." He said, regaining his calm and collected composer. He hung up with Tamaki and turned towards Rah, who had his shirt. "How much did you hear?"

"Kyoya, if you want, you can tell them about what happened in America...if that would save your ties to the host club." She said as he took his shirt. "Or if they honnestly just don't want you to hang around me, it's okay. If my parents are there tonight, which they most likely are...they'll probably take me back to America...so it would all be over here in Japan for me."

"Rah, Tamaki and them are being a jealous I guess you could say." he said sliding his shirt on. "They're not use to me being around other people other than them..." He slipped his glasses back on and looked at her. She was leaning against the wall, starring at the ground. He could tell she wanted to say something, but was wondering if she was or not. "Rah...?" He said walking over towards her.

"Kyoya...I know how they must feel..." She said, still looking at the ground, "I come from another country, I grew up with a rich family, but I'm nothing like anyone at Ouran. I had problems with my family when I was growing up. I had my twin brother taken and killed, I had Ian's little brother die because of me. Daniel and Lillian died because of me...if they knew that, they'd probably think that I was just going to end up getting you killed too."

She wouldn't look up at him, just starred at the floor. He was getting a bit annoyed about her doing this.

"God dammit, Rah!" He said hitting the wall behind her, causing her to go wide-eyed and look up at him in shock. She then quickly returned to the ground, focusing as hard as she could to not look up at him. "Stop blaming everything on yourself, you're not under your parents household right now, and they're not forcing it on you!" He said, startling her because he's never showed any sort of anger or emotion of it towards her. "Just forget about it all! I believe I told you before, Ian's brother's death was not your fault, your twins death was not your fault, and neither was Lillians or Daniels. It was accidental for all of them!"

She stayed quiet, her eyes closed, and she could feel tears welding in her eyes, remembering each one. Kyoya put his free hand, the one that didn't hit the wall, under her chin, and forced her to look at him. She opened her eyes as the tears spilled over. "If I wasn't around, if I had traded spots with my brother, they would be alive, they would be happy...and...and..."

"And we wouldn't have met." He said, "I wouldn't know any other life other than that of the third son of a rich business man, and not that of other people, that have problems that are worse than getting an A minus in AP Chemistry." She looked at his brown eyes, seeing, and knowing that he was serious. "You opened my eyes to a world that I would have never seen. Tamaki is right, you have changed me, Rah."

"I'm sorry for doi-" He cut her off.

"Don't be sorry." He snapped at her. "It's best that we met, it's strange to say this, but Tamaki is right, he's right that you've changed me, but it's all for the better. It's a better understanding of the world that those that grow up rich don't rarely see." He removed his hand from her chin and turning away. "Why is it?" He asked no body in general.

"Why is what?" Rah said, still standing by the wall.

"Why is it, that when I'm around you, it's like I'm a different person, that I'm not like myself, like I am around everyone else?" He asked as she stood there. "There's no logical answer I can think of...I've been trying to figure it out since I was on the plan ride home from America, but I just pushed it aside... Then you show up here, and I've been wondering about it more and more."

"Kyoya..." She said causing him to turn towards her. "I know what you mean..." She said, looking away again, "Like how around you, I'm a different person...I'm not the American transfer student that's a complete ass to basically anyone. I smile, I laugh...I hadn't ever done that in years..."

"What about Ian?" Kyoya asked her.

She kind of laughed. "I guess I should at least tell you...Ian and I are distant cousins." Kyoya apparently showed confusion. "We don't tell anyone though. You're actually the first to know in about a decade. Everyone just thinks that we're together because we get along so well, but we're cousins... and it's different being around him, than it is being around you."

"So, Rah, it's getting closer to the time that we're suppose to arrive at my house...And we still haven't come up with a full length and complete plan yet." He said changing the subject. She just smirked.

"Well, I have a few plans, you see." She said as they sat down and she pulled out a notebook with a pen.

.:That Night:.

They arrived a bit early, and snuck into the house, unseen by any parents. In Kyoya's room, they went over the plan again, when the door opened, and Rah flipped herself over the bed so she wouldn't be seen. Kyoya's sister, Fuyumi came in.

"Kyoya-kun..." She said looking at him, "Can you tell your friend that she doesn't need to hide?" Rah climbed back on the bed, slightly laughing.

"What is it, Fuyumi?" Kyoya asked her.

"Your sister, right?" Rah asked Kyoya, who nodded.

"Kyoya-kun, Father knows that you are here, but hasn't mentioned anything to the Jenkins. He wishes for me to tell you that you need to dress appropiate, as if it's a formal dinner because that's what it is." Rah looked at Kyoya, then at Fuyumi. "I guess you wouldn't have a formal on you, would you, Rachelle."

"It's Rah..." She said without meaning too. It was a forcive habit.

"Rah, right." She said, noting it. "Come with me, you can probably fit into one of mine." Rah reluctantly went with her, leaving Kyoya in his room, to get prepared for it. He closed up the notebook they had on the bed and slid it under his bed.

"Let's hope tonight goes as planned..." He said to himself as he left his bed to go to his closest. "...And not a complete and utter failler..."

"So, Rah...what colors do you like to wear?" Fuyumi asked Rah as she sat on Fuyumi's bed. Fuyumi looked in her closest, "Do you know what your sizes are?"

"Height is five foot five...um...what else do you need?" Rah asked her, not sure what other sizes she was.

"Your bust, waist and hips." She said as Rah's eye twitched. "Do you not know?"

"My what?!" Rah said looking bewildered.

"Okay, here...I'll have one of the maids measure you." She said, calling one of the maids in. "Here, measure her bust, waist and hips."

"Right, Fuyumi-san." She said, turning towards Rah, who took a few steps back.

"Wh-what are you going to do?!" She said, jumping over Fuyumi's bed that she had in her old room.

"Just some measurements, don't worry about it, Rah." Fuyumi said.

After much struggle, the maid was able to get some measurements, and Rah layed exhausted on her bed. The maid gave Fuyumi the measurements and she looked for a dress with those measurements. "Perfect!" She said glancing over at Rah, who had pulled out a gameboy system and started to play it. "Rah...what are you doing?"

"Trying to get my Charmander to evolve." She said, "Let's see, scratch! Yeah! Killed your Squirtle!" She said grinning.

"Here, try this on." Fuyumi said as Rah glanced over, her eye twitching.

"Evil..." She said as she saw the dress.

* * *

I'm not going to do anymore previews...because it always seems to be two chapters ahead of what they are, or am I the only one who noticed that? Well you enjoyed, and I thank you for the reviews! Loves to you all! 


	5. Will you marry me?

Fuyumi went down the hall and into her youngest brothers room. "Kyoya..." She said entering. She looked at her brother to see him in one of his nice outfits. He turned and looked at her. "My, Kyoya, don't you look dazzling..." She said smiling at him. He showed no expression on his face towards her. "Oh, and she's ready... if you want to see her." Kyoya nodded and Fuyumi led him back to her room.

They entered and Rah was laying on Fuyumi's bed, playing her gameboy system. She wore a strapless dark blue, like her eyes, dress that fell to her feet, causing her to wear heels, which were on the floor by the bed. Around her neck was a silver chain with a blue stone in the middle of a silver outline. She had on eye liner, mascara, some light eye shadow, and some blush. Her lips must shined, leading to the assumption that it was either lip gloss, or some shiney looking lip stick.

She looked over when they entered, sitting up and slipping her shoes on, then sliding on a pair of matching elbow length gloves. She had her bangs pinned back with blue clips, except for for one piece that fell right between her eyes, to short to reach the clips. That back was flat down, no spikes, and flared out in the back off her neck. Her skin looked so pale compared to all the contrasting darkness she wore.

Fuyumi left to tell their parents that they were ready, and silently left. Rah looked away from Kyoya, her cheeks tinted.

"You ready?" She asked him, glancing up at him. He put out his hand, a gesture he was now use to doing from any parties he had to attend, or anything the host club had to do. He nodded as she did the same, linking arms, as someone would normally.

"Nervous?"

"A bit...I'm scared about what my parents will say...or think..." She breathed out. "What if they do take me home with them?!"

"What if they let you stay here?" He retorted, as she scowled. It didn't go so well when she was all dressed up like this. "Just remember the plan."

"Right...the plan..." She said, "Wait...plan...crap...what was it again?" He told her quickly as she nodded understanding it over and over again. She steadied her breath as they entered the dinning area. She closed her eyes, to nervous to look at her parents or Yoshiro, or anyone.

It went dead silent, and no one spoke. She peeked open one eye and then opened both fully. Her parents weren't there yet. Yoshiro, Kyoya's brothers, Fuyumi, and her husband, and Kyoya's mother. Her parents weren't there yet. She sighed slightly in relief as they took their seats.

"Rah, how nice it is for you to join us." Yoshiro said smiling, Rah could tell it was fake...it was obvious. "You look quite lovely tonight. I don't believe I have ever seen you in anything other than those street clothes."

"One can always clean up for special occasions." She said smiling, Yoshiro unable to tell if it was fake or not, but was pretty sure it was. "Things are not always as they appear, Ohtori-san." She said, slightly bowing her head, and letting her smile turn to a scowl as no one could see for that quick moment, before returning to her smile.

"That's always nice to hear." His wife said as Rah kept her smile on.

"Mother, you should see her in all the different dresses. She is very lovely in almost all of them." Fuyumi said, "She would make a beautiful wife for anyone. Plus she is quite talented and just about genius."

"Fuyumi-san...I'm not as you say though." Rah said laughing slightly.

"Why don't you tell them the classes you're taking, Rah?" Kyoya said as she slightly glared at him.

"Well, first is AP Government, second is German 7-8, third is Drama 3-4, fourth is Indepentant study, fifth is AP calc, sixth is PE..." She said, remembering her classes. "And if I stay here, I will be joining the soccer team next spring."

"My, how you've changed." Every eye moved to the doorway where Rah's mother and father stood. Her mother was the one to speak. "Don't you agree, Raymond?" He nodded looking at his daughter, who's eyes were wide with fear, and something else Kyoya couldn't tell.

"Very." He agreed as they took their seats. "Rachelle, darling..." He said smirking. "...How do you like living in a place where you don't belong?"

"You mean America? I wasn't to fond of it. I really do prefer it in Japan." She said, a small glint of her attitude trying to escape.

"Really now? We're so glad to hear that." Danica said, as some sparks started to fly from their eyes, as they glared at eachother. "To bad you won't be here when we leave in two weeks."

"And what makes you say that, Danica-san?" Kyoya intervined. Yoshiro, and everyone around the table looked at Kyoya in a bit of shock.

"We'll be returning her home, where she'll be spending a long while in a place called jail for running away." Raymond said as Kyoya and Rah glanced at eachother.

"I don't think I'll be returning." Rah said causing all eyes to go to her. "Because you'll never be able to find me after I leave tonight."

"That is, if we let you leave." Yoshiro said, as Rah's eyes narrowed slightly at him. "You have to remember Rachelle, we own our own military department, and you wouldn't be able to get out of the country fast enough, unless you had a private helicopter waiting for you by the end of this dinner."

"Lovely." Rah said sarcastically to herself. Trying to think of a plan. She glanced at Kyoya who helped her with nothing at the moment. _Think Rah...what would Ian do? How would Ian get out of this... wait... he'd just get up and leave, distroying stuff on his way out. That's no help... what about...no... nothing will do now..._

"I won't permit her to leave." She returned from her thoughts, starring at Kyoya.

"And why not son?" Yoshiro said looking at his son, waiting for an answer.

"May we discuss it...in the other room, father?" He said as Rah still starred at him like he gone mad. "I believe mother should come as well."

"Right this way." Yoshiro said, standing up. Kyoya did as the same.

Rah grabbed his arm and stopped him. "What are you doing?!" She hissed in his ear.

He removed her hand from his jacket, and looked at her, "Leave this to me." He said as she looked from his eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid." She said as he stepped away, releasing her hand. She went to sit back down, watching Kyoya leave with his father. It was quiet in the room, and no one spoke until Yoshiro and Kyoya returned to the room, a few minutes later.

"Danica, Raymond, may we discuss something in my study..." Yoshiro said, "My son has brought something to my attention."

Rah looked at Kyoya, as her parents left the room. She glanced at their backs leaving the room before returning to Kyoya. "What the _hell_ did you say to him to make him call _my_ parents out of the room?!" She hissed.

"Don't worry about it." He said, as she looked at him, still disbelieving. "I told my father something, that he needs to discuss with your parents."

"What did you say?" She more demanded than asked.

"You'll be staying in Japan much longer than you probably expect." He said as their parents re-entered the room. Rah looked over to see her parents looking quite pale in the face. She turned back to Kyoya with a glare. "You will soon see."

"Rah, is it t-true?" Danica asked in english to her daughter.

"Is what true?" Rah said, a bit nervous, and it apparently showed.

"What...what Yoshiro says that Kyoya told him." Raymond said, also in english.

"Hold on one moment." She said, slightly laughing nervously. She turned to Kyoya, standing up and dragging him out of the room. "What the hell did you say?! My parents want to know if it's true what you said!" She turned from him, in deep thought, "Kyoya, this worries me on what you said. If it means I'm staying in Japan longer than I expect too...did you tell them I was pregnet or something?!"

"Or something..." Kyoya said as she turned on him.

"Kyoya Ohtori, you better tell me right now what you said to your parents, what makes my parents turn white." She said getting angry, and in his face.

"Remember what we talked about earlier?" He asked her, as she looked at him. "About that feelling we felt?"

"What of it?" She said narrowing her eyes at him. "You didn't..." She said, her eyes going wide as he didn't motion for anything. "You didn't say..." She paused, unable to get the words out of her mouth. "...that...that..."

"We'd get married?" He questioned.

"Yes, that! You didn't say we would, did you?!" She said looking at him, not sure what she wanted the answer to be.

"Not quite." He said as she gave him a questioning look. He stopped leaning on the wall, and spun her so she had her back was to the wall. She starred up at him, "You know, Rah. You've been making me think a lot lately."

"Really, about what?" She asked, wittedly. He smirked.

"A lot of things. About how you've changed me ever since we met, how you keep me interested no matter what you do, or what I do to try not to follow." He said as she looked up at him still. He rested his hand against the wall, and his head against his hand, so he was over her mainly, "About many things, that I can't even explain in words." He said, "And so I got to thinking."

"Thinking about what?" She asked barely above a whispher.

"How can I not lose the chance of being interested everyday in something new, and not become bored with the same thing." He explained, "So I told my father something, without first consulting you." She raised an eye brow towards him. "I told him that may be we should end up together, as an investment for our company and your parents. Of course, I don't think my father would appriciate me telling him that I had fallen in love with a girl who was wild, out-there and was never brought up properly. Then I wouldn't be able to talk to you, or see you again, because you'd be back in America." She could feel her cheeks warming up as he spoke. "So, Rah..." He said. He stood up straight in front of her, not leaning on the wall anymore.

"No..." She said shaking her head. "Kyoya, no." He looked taken back by this, but quickly hid it. "I'm sorry, but no, I'm not going to marry you, even if it means I can stay here." She said, looking at him as if he held something that could help her.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short, I kind of typed it up fast, because I have youth group tonight, and I need to leave in a few minutes...So, what do you think? Interesting, right? What do you think should happen? What do you think _will_ happen? Reviews are loved! hehe 


	6. Kyoya is a sex slave!

"In two weeks is when we leave..." Danica said, "We'll give you that freedom until then. At the end of the two weeks, we will make our choice in seeing if we really believe you two will get married."

Rah cursed to herself silently as they all sat at the dinner table still. _At least I have two more weeks..._ She thought to herself as the butlers came and retrieved everyone's plates. _But I can't help but think about it..._

She thought back to just a half hour before, when her and Kyoya were outside the room talking.

_"You're not going to marry me?" He said sounding shocked that she said that._

_"Correct." She replied, "Kyoya, I'm seventeen years old, and so are you. Do you really think right now is the time to be talking about that?"_

_He paused, taking in what she said and contemplated about it. "Listen, you're parents are going to be leaving in two weeks, say we are, but once they leave, they will not know the truth. I can talk to my parents about it all as well." He said trying to think quickly on the spot. "Knowing my parents, they're still a little shocked by the idea, and so for the next two weeks, act like a proper lady, and then if you must, after your parents leave, go back to your old ways."_

_She paused, contemplating her part, before answering, "I'm not going to like it, but if that's what I must do then so be it..." She said looking up at him, and into his eyes. He nodded slightly signally that he understood._

After dinner Yoshiro was discussing the topic of investments in America a bit with Danica and Raymond while his two oldest sons and wife listened in. Fuyumi looked over toward her youngest brother and Rah, before clearing her throat. "May I be escused, father?" She asked him. He nodded his head, telling her yes. "Rah-san, do you mind coming with me?" She asked the bored looking girl.

"Y-yes." She said suprised by the sudden offer. "May I be escused, Ohtori-san?" She asked quickly. He looked at her for a second before nodding, letting her leave. She followed Fuyumi into the other room and up the stairs. "Is something wrong, Fuyumi?" Rah asked as they were out of ear-shot of the dining room.

"I just thought you would like to get out of that area." She smiled, "And maybe head home before anyone notices your presence lays nowhere in this household." Rah smiled a bit. "I don't really know what has happened between you and your parents, and I don't want to see you go away to America again..."

"Why?" Rah was curious to know.

"I haven't seen my little brother smile like he has this past week. It's all because of you Rah..." She said making Rah blush a bit. "I can tell Kyoya really likes you, and that's why I want you to stay in Japan." She said as she walked into her room, Rah following, she closed the door. "And that's why I'm willing to help you leave here tonight before the dinner is officially over."

"Thank you..." Rah said as Fuyumi handed Rah her clothes.

"Now get dressed and I'll take you home." She ordered and Rah nodded, as she went into Fuyumi's personal bathroom and stripped from the stunning dark blue dress and into her jeans and hoodie. Rah re-entered the room to see Kyoya and Fuyumi talking aways away on the other side of the room. Fuyumi had nodded to Kyoya and left the room.

Kyoya looked over to see Rah as she closed the bathroom door behind her, the dress hung on a hanger in her hands. She looked down at the dress, "Where do I hang it?" She asked him, her eyes glancing back at his.

"Just leave it on the bed." He said, "Fuyumi was called to our fathers' study, so I'm the one that's going to make sure you get home."

"Okay..." She said as she left the dress on the bed.

"We need to leave soon though. They're cleaning the tables off now." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her quickly out of the room and down the hallway to go down the stairs and quietly out the door to a waiting limo.

"You know how I feel about limos..." She mumbled as he opened the door for her and he got in as well. The limo drove off towards Rah's house, unaware that there was a camera that followed their movement out of the house and into the courtyard.

The next day was Sunday, and it was sunny. It was peaceful in the small neighbor hood except for one certain apartment.

"Why are you here?!" Rah's voice echoed as she stared through the open door to two identical twins.

"We came to see our lovely Rah!" They chimed together.

"How about no..." She said annoyed at the early hours of calling they did.

"But Rah! We want you to come with us!" Hikaru said taking her hand, while Kaoru grabbed the other.

"We have a surprise for you!" Kaoru commented as they drug her out of her house.

"Do you have a car?" They asked.

"No, I have my board." She grumbled as they pulled her towards their limo. "NO! I hate limos!" She said struggling as they pulled her to the limo. They closed the door after getting in. She looked around to see Akira, and Hitsune in the limo as well. "What's going on here?" She asked looking from each twin to Akira, to Hitsune.

"We have questions, and you've got answers." Hitsune said coolly.

"Who said I'd give them to you." Rah said, her eyes narrowed at the four.

The twins grinned evilly, but her glare still held. "Question number 1..." Akira said pulling out his laptop and opening it, her eyes darted to him, her glare resting on his young eyes. "Who is Ian?"

"He's a close friend to me." Rah said glaring coldly at Akira. She would answer their questions, very vaguly.

"Question number 2..." Hitsune said, pulling her attention to him next. "What do you plan on doing to Kyoya-senpai?"

She smirked, her glare disappearing. _This could be entertaining..._ She thought as she quickly thought of an answer that they would be devestated about, "Do you really want to know?" She asked darkly, making Hitsune move unconfortably under her stare.

"Y-yeah... we do." Akira said, pulling her eyes away from Hitsune.

"Well, I'll tell ya what I'm going to do to your precious _Kyoya-senpai_..." She paused, each of the four kids staring at her, thinking so wrong, a blush crept up onto their cheeks. "I'm going to..." She paused, her phone going off. "Hello?" She said her mood changing from dark, to light.

"Why aren't you answering your door?" Came the cool voice of Kyoya.

"Because your little host friends kidnapped me." She said nonchalantly. "Don't worry, I was just answering some of their questions though..."

She heard him sigh in slight frustration over the phone, and she smiled, "Mess with their minds if you like, it serves them right." He said giving her permission. "Is Tamaki there?"

"No, he's not." She said still smiling, "Neither is Haruhi."

"Okay... Well, when they drop you off where-ever, give me a call." He said, knowing she heard him, hung up. She nodded on the other side of the phone, before hanging up herself.

"Okay, so where were we?" Rah said a smug smile on her face. "Oh yes- what I'm going to do with your precious _Kyoya-senpai_ is..." She paused as the four looked scared, "Make him my sex-slave and do all the work!" She said evilly making them all gasp, and Hitsune faint. "Is he all right?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine..." Akira said coldly. "And by causing Kyoya-senpai to be your _sex-slave_, what methods are you most likely to take?"

"You did not just ask me that..." Rah said staring at him blankly, but his serious face worried her a bit. "Yeah, I'm going to leave now...Freshmen creeping me out." She said as she scooted away from Akira, as Hitsune got back up and sat down on the seat again. "Limo dude, pull over please." She called, hoping he could hear her.

Luckily, he came to a red light and she took this as her chance to escape. The four watched her leave though the sunroof in awe.

"I can't believe you asked her that!" Hitsune said hitting Akira on the arm.

"I was kind of curious as to know if she was telling the truth or not." Akira said looking over to Hitsune. "And obviously she was only lying to us."

"That would be scary to see Kyoya-senpai used like that..." Hitsune said shuddering at the mental image he installed on himself.

"Ew! Why were you even thinking about it?!" Akira said pushing Hitsune away from him. "You're disgusting!"

"Hey- I'm not really sure where I'm at right now, but I got away from your hosts." Rah spoke into the phone as she walked down the street. She heard a sigh on the other line and she let out a small laugh, "Just track me down with your high up technology. I'm hungry so I'm going to find a place to eat." She told him, and he gave a small reply of the lines of yes, and they hung up. She walked down the street to find a ramen shop.

"Welcome!" The person behind the couter said as she enter.

"Good morning!" She said with a smile as she sat down at the bar to be served.

"What type of ramen would you like?"

"Regular miso is good." She said as the old man nodded and turned to get it started. After about ten minutes the door opened and someone sat down next to her. "Hey." She said turning to the person. "That was fast."

"I have a military, you really think finding one senior in my high school is going to be difficult?" He asked her making her laugh.

"No, but at least I stayed in one spot." She pointed out making him sigh.

"Order up!" The old man said turning and placing the bowl infront of her.

"You want some? It's miso." She said breaking the chop sticks to use.

"No, I'm fine." Kyoya said as she nodded and picked up the noddles. _No itedakimasu? Oh yes... americans don't usually thank their foods..._ He thought, remembering their costoms were different. He watched her eat the noodles, _commoners food..._

"You should really try some, Kyoya!" She said swallowing what she had in her mouth. "These are extremely good! Here try some!" She said getting some on her chop sticks and holding them out for Kyoya to take. He knew he would eventually take some from her and so she watched as he took the chop sticks from her and ate the noodles, anticipating them to be bad, but was surprised with the flavors that filled his mouth. "Good, isn't it?"

He nodded making her smile even more. "You can't have any more... the rest are _mine..._" She hissed as she noticed him licking his lips for the flavors that were left there. He let out a smile at her act.

"So what did the four get you on?" He asked her as she continued to eat.

"They asked me what I wanted to do with you..." She paused as she took another bite. He waited for her to continue, "I told them I'd make you into my sex-slave and make you do everything." She said after swallowing. "It was really funny, Hitsune fainted." She laughed as a small blush crept under Kyoya's glasses. She looked over at him, as he quickly dismissed it. "And then Akira asked me what methods I would be using... can you say _creepy_ much?"

"Creepy much." He said being a smart-ass about it, which delievered in him being pushed lightly from her. He let out a small chuckle before saying, "So do you have any ramen left?"

"Yes- and you're not getting any." She said eating the rest of her ramen quickly and paying before leaving with Kyoya. They walked down the street until they reached Kyoya's limo. "Man... I am _not_ getting into another limo today!" She said pointing at it.

"One last time for today, okay? I promise." He said as the driver opened the door.

"Fine... but that's just cause I don't know where I'm at." She said making him chuckle once more. The driver closed the door and they left back to her place.

* * *

**OMG! So there are people who like this story?! That amazes me! haha, I know it's been a year, and I guess I'll have to explain why, huh? Well, it's not because of writers block, or lack of reviews... well that's partically it, but because I suddenlly got super busy. I'm a senior now in High School, and I have a lot on my shoulders right now between band, plays, clubs, and my own band that I'm not in. I didn't mean to abandon you guys, I just wasn't really any love, but one reviewer...Brownie945 sent me a review that made me smile and inspired again. Thank you so much! I hope you all continue to review, and I promise to update more often now! I PROMISE! and to also make it up to you, I'm writing another story for this site. I'm still thinking, should it be a Kyoya or Tamaki fic? PSH- why am I asking?! It's all about Kyoya, right?! haha. And maybe be rated M? What do you think? I already have the beginging down, and I just want to know, should it just be kept at T or should it go to M?! Well, review quickly! and have a nice day (because it's about midnight right now). Love you all, and terribly sorry about all this.**

**-Artemysia Lee**


End file.
